


South of Heaven

by beedekka



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: Blood, Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: Punishment has his eye on some fresh blood, and Jay finds himself an eager recipient of the attention.





	South of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



To the cameras, to the crowd, to Cabana and Riccaboni at the commentary table, it was the weight on his chest that had kept Jay down for three; the count a mere formality once he’d been hoisted heavenwards and slammed back just as fast. But Jay knew different. It wasn’t the weight, and it wasn’t the pain. It wasn’t even the disorienting crack of his skull against the mat, because as hazy as the edges of his vision had gone, he could see with crystal clarity how Punishment’s eyes had fixed on his. Jay watched them, watching him, and _that_ was it. Three seconds pinned in place by a look more powerful than any force he’d ever felt before.

Backstage was a blur until he let himself stop trying to keep moving, finally away from well-meaning questions about days of the week and concerned eyes on him that weren’t _those_ eyes. Alone in a corridor, he pressed his forehead to the cool concrete wall, tasting copper, and tried to remember if he’d bitten his lip during or after the chokeslam. He was wounded prey, and the realisation made Jay’s skin prickle with the potential of it all; he didn’t feel like he’d be alone for long.

When the footsteps came, they were deceptively light, and the touch drawing him around to meet that piercing gaze again was even more so. Questions burned on the tip of his tongue, but he let Punishment stop them all with a swipe of his thumb, catching up a trickle of blood from Jay’s bitten mouth to bring it towards his own lips. Jay could see those dark pupils flare as Punishment pressed the blood to the point of one of his sharp teeth, and knew right then that he had stumbled into something special.


End file.
